Haveve
Haveve (ハヴェヴェ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a criminal in the Black Thunder Gang, and the son of Kon Character Haveve, as a child who is part of a gang, let alone raised there, obviously has a more negative personality. Influenced by his fellow member, Netoto, Haveve is rather corrupted compared to the regular individual of his age. Including a flirty and sharp tongue, Haveve is prone to say extremely.... odd things along with the behavior to go with that. We'll just leave it at that. With this, his morals are pretty loose too, and he has no problems with hurting anybody if they get in his way, even his friends. Not a good combo. Despite this, as a growing child he shares some insecurities. He is not emotionless, but not emotional. As a criminal in a gang, he lacks social skills, as stated before. He talks to a bunch of old men, I mean come on. Because of this, he has no idea what to say to anybody of his age, and it can get really awkward for him around his girlfriend, Jinx. Statistics As a hybrid, Haveve retains some of the normal physical traits of both races, sharing a mix of bad and good. However, as most Ishijins can fly, he is unable to, and would crash into a tree if he tried. But, to his luck, he has the ablility to manipulate plants at will, including something as big as a tree. Born with these powers, he's really good at them, go Haveve! Appearance Haveve is both Ishijin and Keronian, so he looks a bit like both, but he is more close to being an Ishijin. He has skin flaps like a normal Ishijin, yet they are shorter, a bit like Kiruru's. Other than that, he looks like a normal Ishijin, but his tail is a bit shorter. His skin is dark smoke gray, almost black. He also wears a dark green scarf like thing around his neck with various cuts in it, and his eyes and gem on his chest are aqua blue. History Haveve spent his life with Netoto and Kon, overall taking after them. He has a rather normal past for living with people like that. Childhood Born to Kon, his father, but then meeting Netoto at a very young age, Haveve latched to Netoto like gum on a shoe. Instead of being brought up by Kon, Netoto was the main "care giver" of Haveve, influencing him throughout childhood. Relationships Netoto - Netoto is really like a brother to him, and he really likes Netoto. Kon - Kon is Haveve's father. Haveve finds him to be a pussy, and doesn't like him very much. Jinx - Their relationship didn't start out very good, which was when Haveve actually raped Jinx. However, later on it became better, and Haveve developed a crush on her. Jururu - Jururu is Haveve's and Jinx's daughter. He cares for her a lot, and is protective of her. Abilities Haveve can control plants, mainly roots. Like normal Ishijins, he can fly, but he SUCKS at it, and will probably crash and hurt himself if he tries. Strengths His power to control plants, if used correctly. He doesn't take bribes very often. He isn't angered easily. Weakness His roots can easily be burned by fire and ripped apart, so they are not dependable on if there is than one person around or if there is something that could burn it. His allergy to shellfish. He often gets poisoned by poison ivy as he often handles poisonous plants. He can't stand vegetables. He hates and fears scientists. Future His body condition is much worse than he was, now having multiple visible scars all over his body due to getting into so many fights, and is a lot more fragile thanks to that. However, this does not stop him from being who he was before, which hasn't changed a bit. He is a bit nicer though, yet he still has the same nature as he had before. He also gets even more attached and protective of his daughter Jururu. Children Girls: Jururu, Boys: N/A External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Ishians